


The Bathtub Incident

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Bottom Armitage Hux, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaid Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Mermaid Hux gets into a spot of trouble and it's up to his human lover, Kylo, to care for him.





	The Bathtub Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping on the merporn bandwagon, I'm sorry! 
> 
> Special shoutouts to [@emperor-huxxx](http://emperor-huxxx.tumblr.com/r), [@groffiction](http://groffiction.tumblr.com/r), [@ofcandk](http://ofcandk.tumblr.com/r), [@nailbunny85](http://nailbunny85.tumblr.com/r) and all of my anons for constantly inspiring me with mermaid stuff! You guys are the best and I adore you! ❤️

Having spent all day waiting _impatiently_ on the sheltered shore in the cove behind _Ghost Rock,_ Kylo breathes heavily in a futile attempt to suppress his growing worry for his lover’s safety. The once-blue sky is melting into a soft shade of orange as the sun begins to set on the horizon and brings out the darker colourings in the sea’s waves, making Kylo’s stomach flip every time he sees a dark silhouette rising in the water, hoping that it’s his merman coming to him but his hope is wasted. 

Hux should have been here hours ago.

Kylo is aware that it’s entirely possible that Hux could be caught up in some sort of important _merperson_ business—he’s the prince of the ocean, after all—but Kylo _also_ knows that Hux would have sent someone in his stead to tell Kylo about his absence. Kylo’s worry rages on and he begins to pace, anxiously walking up and down the shoreline, waves lapping at his toes, his gaze locked on the sea before him, latching onto anything that moves. Pacing is redundant, Kylo thinks, but what else can he do? Swimming out to sea or jumping into his boat to look for Hux would be just as pointless; the sea is a big place and, having no idea where Hux _actually_ dwells when he’s underwater, Kylo wouldn’t know where to begin looking.

“Fuck,” he curses aloud to himself as he quickly takes off his shirt and begins to wade into the water, hoping that Hux will, somehow, come rushing to him if he _senses_ that Kylo is in the dangerous sea at dusk.

But Kylo is only a few feet away from the shoreline of their secluded cove when he sees a familiar crown of red hair rising from the sea’s dark surface just up ahead, making Kylo’s heart flutter with excitement. With a wide smile on his face and a rising blush on his cheeks, Kylo paddles out into the sea until he’s breast-stroking, swimming out to get Hux into his arms.

It’s when Hux’s short, bright hair disappears back underneath the water only to slowly, and uncoordinatedly, rise again that Kylo’s smile fades instantly.

“Hux?” Kylo calls out but his words seemingly fall on deaf ears. “Hux!”

Kylo dives, inhaling sharply before plunging himself underneath the water’s surface only to see his merman slowly sinking into the gloom, a massive cut across his hip, just below where his beautiful red tail meets his pale, human skin. Kylo opens his mouth in an exclaim, sending bubbles everywhere, but doesn’t focus on his own burning chest but wraps his arms around Hux’s chest to pull him back up to the surface, breaking through with a gasp. Hux is completely limp against Kylo’s body as he’s pulled back towards the cove, blood seeping out of his wound and leaving a red trail in the water.

“You’re okay, you’re alright,” Kylo whispers to Hux as he lays him out on the sand, noting that the merman’s thick, choker of white pearls is even missing, as are all the jewels he’s usually decorated with. His pointed ears lack their gems that usually adorn the curve of his lobes to the tip, the beading and shells that wrap around his glorious _rose-_ to- _maroon_ ombré tail aren’t there and even the four cascading fins from the bottom of his tail don’t seem to shine as bright. Hux looks _unwell._

The wound is deep in Hux’s hip; a wound that will likely scar. It’s a gash, ripping through the pale red scales that sit at the top of his tail, and Kylo shivers whilst looking at it. It breaks the illusion of Hux’s otherworldliness; seeing _blood_ from such a beautiful creature makes Kylo’s fists clench, made even worse by the fact that _said_ creature is his lover.

Putting one hand under Hux’s nose and another just atop the set of gills on Hux’s ribs, Kylo is relieved to feel that the merman is breathing, just unconscious but losing a lot of blood, watching it seep from the wound and stain both the sand underneath him and his scales, but Kylo absently notices a warm, clamminess to Hux’s skin.

Suddenly, Kylo’s mind switches modes, going from his worried lover’s state and thinking purely like the marine biologist he’s trained as, though there was no _‘mermaids & mermen’ _classes available at his university. Kylo panics, biting his lip. There’s no use trying to stitch up the wound here, he thinks, hovering his trembling hands over it, afraid to touch him and cause him more pain.

Getting Hux back to his cliff house is the best option.

Grabbing the large towel out of his nearby bag, Kylo quickly wraps Hux’s elegant tail up as best as he can, covering the flame-like fins from the prying eyes of anyone who may be taking an evening stroll up the beach whilst Kylo carries him home, jogging as gently as he can with Hux resting in his arms, hearing Hux’s breath become slightly wheezy.

“Almost there,” Kylo says, padding up the beach and over the rocks to where his house/ _lab_ sits on the cliff. “I’ve got a perfect bathtub for you to go in. Just hold out a little longer for me, Hux. For me.”

“Nngh…” A moan comes from Hux’s lips as Kylo ascends the stone steps to his cliffside retreat, though his eyes don’t open. “Must…get to… _Ren._ ”

“I’m here, Hux,” Kylo kisses the top of his head, awkwardly opening the door to his home and shuffling into the hallway, closing the door with his ass before making a dash to the bathroom. “You’re gonna be alright, hear?”

Hux moans again, arching his back slightly as Kylo sets him down in the large, stand-alone bathtub and turns both of the taps on to submerge Hux’s gills back into the water they need. They flex as the water runs over them and Hux’s body visibly relaxes, but even Kylo’s large, luxurious tub isn’t large enough for Hux’s tail to fit in. It’s wide enough to fit two people in but in terms of length, Hux’s tail sticks out over the side. But with the water turning red as Hux’s wound still bleeds, Kylo doesn’t swell on it, running to his adjacent lab, passing his tanks of exotic fish, to rifle through his supplies to find his medical kit, dashing back to find that Hux is conscious and trying to climb out of the tub.

“No, no, Hux, you have to stay,” Kylo sets a hand on Hux’s shoulder and eases him back down.

“Ren,” Hux whines, tail flapping, coughing. “I’m…H-heat…”

“I know, I know,” Kylo replies, flattening his palm against Hux’s forehead, feeling for his rising temperature. “I’m gonna patch you up and then you can rest, alright? The heat will go away if you rest. But I need to know what cut you. What did this?”

Hux shakes his head and grits his teeth but otherwise stays completely still as Kylo cleans the gash and stitches it, dressing it with a soft bandage before draining the bloodied water in the bath before filling it again with clean and lukewarm water, trying to give the merman a homely feel whilst he rests. Though, despite having known Hux for a less than a half a year, Kylo knows that Hux’s behaviour is _odd._ Every time Kylo takes his hands away from Hux’s body, Hux _whines._ A quiet, keening sound that sounds like a lonely puppy, and it’s baffling Kylo.

It gets stranger when Kylo takes his hand away from where it’s stroking through Hux’s short, damp hair and Hux grabs his hand and looks as though he could cry.

“Stay,” Hux says, voice hoarse. “Stay with me. Please.”

“I was just going to tidy my lab,” Kylo reassures. “I’ll be back in a second.”

“Don’t understand,” Hux shakes his head.

“What don’t you understand?”

“No. _You_ don’t understand.”

“Hux.” Kylo sits back down beside the bathtub and resumes his combing through Hux’s hair, even touching the soft points of Hux’s ears. “Talk to me. You’re not making sense. Are you dizzy? Maybe the blood loss is making it hard for you to think properly—”

“Heat, Ren. _I’m in heat,”_ Hux’s eyelids flutter closed as he sighs, melting into Kylo’s touch. Kylo’s stomach twists into a knot.

 _Heat?_ Mind reeling, Kylo tries to deduce what Hux means. His thoughts immediately go to what it means for _animals,_ thinking back to the reproductive classes at university: mating season. The time where the creature feels sexually driven to find a suitable mate and _procreate._ Is _that_ why Hux was muttering about finding him? For _sex?_ Kylo sighs, puffing his cheeks out, daunted. He admits that sex with Hux _is_ something that he’s thought about but not something that he ever thought possible. What _parts_ does Hux even have?

“It arrived this morning,” Hux says, licking his dry lips, opening his icy-coloured eyes though they seem clouded to Kylo. “My first in years. I’m still young in the eyes of my people, I’m forbidden to suppress them. Heats mean breeding, breeding means offspring for my dying species. But I don’t want to be another merman’s prize. I want you, Kylo Ren. My human. That’s why I fled. I had to find you.”

“But you’re injured,” Kylo replies, looking down to where the bandage sits on Hux’s hip. “Did one of your own kind hurt you? And your jewels. You said a prince should never be without his jewels.”

“My jewels don't matter. They're lost to the sea. My body was burning so strongly, Kylo. I had to get them off me, they were touching my skin and the only touch I wanted was yours. I…swam too close to the dock, looking for you. I thought I saw you, sitting on the edge of the dock, waiting for me. I knew you’d save me…but my thoughts were too hazy for me to avoid the fisherman’s harpoon. I threw my pearl necklace at the fisherman to distract him enough to get away before he pulled me in. I managed to pull it out but my mind was soon gone. You’re all I remember.” Hux lifts his arm and reaches to cup Kylo’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his blushing skin. “When you touched me, I—. Nothing has ever felt so right. Not even the touch of someone of my own kind. You’re my true mate, I can feel it.”

The sparkle in Hux’s eyes is downright deviant, Kylo thinks, feeling as though the merman is looking straight though him and at his soul, making his core quiver. Is it magic? Is Hux enchanting him? Kylo remembers Hux mentioning something about his mother being a siren, so is it possible for him to have inherited her alluring song? But when Hux whispers his name again, _begging,_ Kylo knows that it isn’t magic. There’s no manipulation, no enchantment. It’s a raw and unrelenting need that’s flooding his senses as though his soul is awakening in the presence of his mate—his true mate, his soulmate.

“Don’t be afraid,” Hux says, softly.

“I feel it too,” Kylo replies, and takes hold of Hux’s hand on his cheek to bring it to his lips to kiss, planting his lips across Hux’s knuckles where patches of his human skin breaks to show mermaid scales instead. “Tell me what you want me to do. I want to help. I want you.”

“Take me, Kylo,” Hux moans, laying his head back against the rim of the tub. “I want you to mate with me.”

“ _Fuck, yes.”_

Kylo plants an open-mouthed kiss on Hux’s knuckles before taking his fingers into his mouth, sucking, already feeling his pants tightening around his crotch. Hux whines and bucks his hips up, making the water splash over the side of the bathtub and splattering onto the bright blue bathmat below, some even managing to wet Kylo’s trousers. Needing no more reason to shed his clothes, Kylo ceases his kisses and gets rid of his shirt, happy that his pale skin has caught the sun a little and his chest is quiet tanned. His trousers quickly follow, cast aside across the other side of the bathroom.

But he hesitates when moving to take his underwear off. Hux is watching him eagerly, arms folded on the edge of the bath and his pale eyes following his every move. He’s never been fully naked around Hux before; only in swim shorts. Has Hux ever seen a human male’s nude form before? Is he expecting Kylo to be well-endowed? Maybe even have a _fucking_ knot like some male creatures do?

“It’s alright, Ren,” Hux says, almost dreamily. He reaches out, brushing his fingernails across Kylo’s bare shoulder. “I want you. All of you. And…I’ll show you all of me.”

“That’s one hell of an offer,” Kylo smirks, biting his lip, finally taking the plunge and pulling his black boxers off and kicking them away, standing in all of his glorious, _thick_ and naked glory in front of Hux.

And when Kylo watches Hux’s clouded gaze dart downwards from his chest to his cock and then _lick his lips_ before smiling _,_ Kylo’s confidence is restored.

Without saying a word, Hux shuffles over in the tub, positioning himself directly in the middle of it, giving Kylo space to climb in and straddle his long, jittery tail, mindful of the wound on his hip, though Hux doesn’t seem to be affected by it now, too consumed with lust. The cool temperature of the water makes Kylo shiver as soon as he submerges his legs in it, glad that it isn’t cold enough to affect his libido.

Beneath him, Hux looks divine. A portion of his regal, copper hair sits on his forehead in a makeshift fringe that Kylo immediately brushes back when he leans in to kiss him, and his pale chest is painted with an all-over blush that seemingly shimmers the same shade as his tail.

“Tell me what to do,” Kylo breathes, earning nothing but a deep moan from Hux, not the reaction that Kylo wanted. “I mean it, Hux. I don’t know where to…to touch you.”

“H-here,” Hux gasps, taking hold of Kylo’s wrist and bringing it downwards underneath the water, just past where his human skin meets his mermaid tail to where a patch of unnoticeably uneven scales sit, to where an oily substance sits on Hux’s scales. A tiny slit is opening, becoming slicker and slicker as Kylo rubs his fingers over it, pushing one inside slowly. Hux almost jumps out of the tub. He grabs Kylo’s wrist and moans loudly, bucking his hips.

“Is that good?” Kylo asks.

“Yes, _yes,_ do it again, _please,_ ” Hux begs, writhing as Kylo does as he’s told and pushes his finger back inside Hux’s cloaca, adding a second one after a few moments.

Kylo looks down, overwhelmed with how good his fingers look sliding in and out of Hux’s hole. Absently, he notices a little nub just above the slit and, presuming it’s likely the merman equivalent of a clitoris, Kylo uses his thumb to give it a little rub.  

Hux _shrieks._

“You like that?” Kylo bites his lip, continuing to work his hand, wondering how many orgasms a merman can have but he jumps suddenly, shocked by something grasping his thumb. A cock—with a defined, pointed tip, no less—has grown from the little nub and is wrapping around Kylo’s thumb, moving in a jerking motion.

“Kylo. Oh, Poseidon, it-it thinks your thumb is your dick,” Hux moans, staring down at his prehensile cock and to where Kylo’s fingers still thrust in and out of him.

“A cock _and_ a cunt? I thought you couldn’t surprise me anymore than you already have.”

Hux moans between his words, “It’s ev-evolutationary. So we can reproduce with any sex— _ah!_ Mother of pearl, Ren, please, put your dick in me. Stop t-teasing.”

Making a mental note to improve Hux’s dirty talk, Kylo slides his fingers from Hux’s cloaca and wriggles his finger free of his cock, leaving him wet and open beneath him. The merman breathes hard, cheeks flushed the same shade of red as his scales, relaxing himself as best as he can as Kylo lines the tip of his leaking cock up to Hux’s entrance, watching his cock twitch.

“Tell me if I hurt you,” Kylo says.

“You could never.”

Gazes locked and with a slow rock of his hips, Kylo pushes in gently, savouring each delicious inch that his cock is devoured by the slick, wet walls of Hux’s cloaca. Having had experiences with both men and women of his own species, Kylo knows that this feels like nothing he’s ever had before. Hux’s walls pulsate around him like they’re trying to milk him of his seed already, kneading his hard shaft with such vigour that Kylo has to brace himself on the sides of the bathtub to save himself from collapsing on top of Hux.

“Deeper,” Hux moans, reaching to place his own hands on top of Kylo’s, holding on tightly. Underneath him, Kylo feels Hux’s tail quiver. “As deep as you can go. _Please,_ Ren.”

“I don’t think I can handle it,” Kylo exhales, chuckling. “I feel like I could come already. Fuck, you feel so good.”

But Kylo shakes off the nervousness about coming too soon and goes for it, sinking all the way into Hux until his balls are resting against Hux’s scaly belly and the awkward angle stings Kylo’s hips. He starts thrusting then, slowly, bringing his pelvis back and forth in a rhythmic rock, sloshing the water about in the bath. The movements of Hux’s tail become to frantic and excitable that the bottom fin manages to slap against Kylo’s ass and back as he thrusts, adding another absence noise into the mix.

Kylo leans down to Hux, continuing his thrusts, kissing him along his neck and up to his cheek before devouring his lips. Hux gasps, and Kylo suddenly can’t believe his own ears.

_“I love you.”_

Kylo blinks, wondering if the euphoria from the sex is clouding his mind and making his mishear things, but the sparkle in Hux’s wide eyes tells Kylo different.

“I love you,” Kylo repeats, and it’s like the world around them stops in honour of the true mates finally admitting their feelings.

Now, more than ever, Kylo wishes with everything he has that they were the same species. He a merman, or Hux a human. Just _one_ of them needing to change so they can cohabit, _marry,_ maybe even adopt a child of their own. Live by the sea, have road trips to Kylo’s apartment in the city and back to his cliffside retreat, teach each other about their lives. Anything _but_ the reality of them separating and pretending like they aren’t lovers—soulmates.

But Kylo’s saddening thoughts are brought back to ones of ecstasy when Hux’s cock wraps around the base of his cock, clenching and unclenching, squeezing ever so loosely, just enough to spur Kylo’s thrusts on to chase the crest of his nearing climax. Hux goes rigid beneath him, tensing and letting his tail thrash about completely, each moan getting louder and louder before he falls completely silent and the walls of his cloaca spasm like _nothing_ Kylo has ever felt before.

“ _Fuck, fuck!”_ Kylo’s thrusts come to an abrupt halt as he comes too, unable to even ride out his orgasm like he knows he can, too overwhelmed to do anything but shudder and groan. Hux’s own cock finishes, too, by giving one final squeeze to Kylo’s shaft before it comes, spurting thick, off-white torrents into the water of the tub.

The pair lock lips as they come down from their highs, kissing intensely but with slack mouths. Intoxicated, Kylo cups the back of Hux’s neck and smooths his hands through his hair as they manouver about in the bathtub when Kylo pulls out, lying on their sides and face-to-face in the wide tub.

“Did you mean what you said?” Hux asks, resting his heavy tail atop Kylo’s legs.

“Of course,” Kylo replies. “ _Yes._ I love you, Armitage Hux, _merman and prince of the sea_.”

Hux smiles, nuzzling his nose against Kylo’s, before meeting his lips for an _almost_ kiss. Kylo pouts, seeking the kiss.

“Don’t call me Armitage.”

Feigning guilt, Kylo bows his head.

“My apologies, Your Highness.” Kylo bites his lip, thankful when Hux finally kisses him. “So, your heat. Is it… _fixed?”_

Hux’s copper lashes flutter and rest atop his cheeks as he looks down, rubbing his flat belly.

“It should be,” he says. “I’m almost certain that we can’t conceive but we’ve had sex. I’d say that was enough.”

“Right.” Kylo isn’t convinced. There’s still something about the lingering cloudiness in Hux’s eyes that tell him that this isn’t over, as though they’re _actually_ alpha and omega, and that Kylo is able to _sense_ his mate’s heat.  “Wait. _Almost certain?”_

“Well, yes. It’d be incorrect to say _impossible,_ Ren. Nothing is impossible.”

“ _Us._ We’re impossible.” Kylo can’t help himself. He runs his hand over Hux’s scaly hip, stroking down it, imagining himself touching the pale skin of Hux’s long, _human_ legs. “Being happy together is impossible. It’s not fair. It’s not—”

“ _Kylo_.”

Kylo looks back into his merman’s eyes, seeing them brimming with tears before he shuffles closer to him and they embrace, holding onto each other in the cool water of Kylo’s bathtub.

 _Nothing is impossible._ Hux’s words echo in Kylo’s mind, toying with him.

If mermaids and mermen exist then what else lurks beneath the ocean’s surface? What other mythical creatures walk amongst humans without them noticing? Vampires in the nightclubs? Werewolves in the forests? Witches in the bookshops—

Witches, mages, _sorcerers:_ beings with magic, those with the potential to use spells or potions to change Hux’s or Kylo’s form? It’s ridiculous, Kylo thinks, shaking his head.

Just about as ridiculous as having a merman in his bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> And now their journey begins to track down someone who can help them transform so they can be together! Maybe...evil sea mage Snoke? >.<
> 
> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/r) ❤️
> 
> Some visuals for this fic:  
> \- [Hux's tail](https://assets.atlasobscura.com/article_images/18829/image.jpg) (also inspired by the [Red Veiltail Betta Fish](https://www.google.com/search?q=Red+Veiltail+Betta+Fish&client=firefox-b-ab&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiH2sCh14PbAhWCL8AKHQCyAMsQ_AUICigB&biw=1525&bih=705)  
> \- [Kylo and Hux's hidden cove](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/08/71/f9/59/turtle-cove.jpg)  
> \- [Kylo's cliff side house](http://www.mauidestinationeventlocations.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/kapalua_cliff_house-1024x682.jpeg)


End file.
